Adventures in Ooo
by Austindean1998
Summary: Follow along as a young man finds his way through life & the land of Ooo.


"Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?" I groan as faint light hurts my eyes.

I look around and see that I am in a small cell with a crude door, so I try to move my arms but they are bound. Remembering what dad taught me, I slowly bring my knees to my chest as I slide my hands under my ass. Noticing that who ever tied me up only knew how to tie a very basic knot, after some effort I get the knot undone and see that the door is just a bunch of branches woven together. I ram my shoulder into the so-called door; it takes a good few tries but the damn thing comes crashing down. Then I see that one of the branches could make a decent club so I grab it and head out.

I pass by a half dozen cells as I head deeper into the bowels of the derelict fort.

"This must be an old fort or something."

Most things I find are not useful. However, I manage to find a worn rucksack among a large pile of bones. In the pack is a handful of torches and some small health potions. I look around the room and I find a rusted kukri with a worn leather sheath I strap it to my pack giving the room another once over as I leave. I hear noises further down the corridor I creep along making sure I keep crouched. I feel my foot hit something and I see a curved iron dagger. I pick it up and continue on my way I see a corner up ahead and I peek around and to my shock I see a group of about seven goblins milling about the corridor.

"Hey, you fucking munchkins come get some!" I yell as I charge them. I use the rusted kukri to chop one of the goblins spears in half.

I slash stab kick and claw until they lay dead I look over the bodies and I find a few useful things I find a leather sheath that fits the iron dagger well enough. I also find a crudely made crossbow and a half dozen crossbow bolts. I make my way down several flights of stairs to a decent sized chamber with some kind of stone coffin laying on a dais. I try to get a look at the coffin when I hear more goblins approaching the chamber I see an old round shield laying against the coffin. I grab it and I feel odd for a moment but I focus on the incoming threat. I slash throats, behead, impale, disembowel until they fall dead. I hear the sound of stone hitting stone and I see something coming from the coffin.

What looks like a dark grey cloud rises from the coffin and settles on the ground it converges into a human-like shape but it stands almost seven feet tall. From the cloud, armored arms and legs appear and what's left of the cloud forms a cloak of sorts. The bing marches towards me and I stare it in the err… face.

"You are a strange one boy. Most flee in terror at my presence." He says as he tilts his head slightly.

"I have grown up almost dying every day, I guess I have grown accustomed to death." I say to him still keeping eye contact.

"I see you found my shield from when I was a mortal, look at the condition it is in." He says as he waved his hand over the shield and I get that strange feeling again.

I look at the shield and it looks like it is brand new.

"There now it looks like it used to. My name is Belathor former king of the Plains. Who might you be child?" Belathor asks me.

"My name is Finn most call me Finn the human though." I say as I inspect the chamber further.

"Why do they call you that?" Belathor asks me.

"Well, I am the last human to my knowledge I haven't seen a single living one in the 16 years of living." I say to him as I inspect an old set of armor.

"Has man fallen so hard since my fight with the Lich King. Maybe you could help me young man." Belathor says while rubbing his chin.

"Sure if I am able to." I say to him.

"Tell me what has become of the world and what was the date?" Belethor says as he sits in a weathered carved stone throne.

"Well, as far as I know, it is 3500 AMW." I explain as I see the armor react to Belethors presence.

"AMW?" He inquires confused.

"After the Mushroom War. There are many races in the world Elves mostly stick to their forests the Dwarves dwell in their mountain homes then there is the Candy Kingdom." I say as I put the armor on over my tattered blue shirt.

"The Candy Kingdom? Well, I guess much has changed. I fought an evil man turned undead warlock who called himself the Lich King." Belathor says as I look at him I shock.

"So what happens now?" I ask him.

"Well I don't have anything to do, I was wondering what you plan to do. Do you have any family or friends?" Belathor ask me.

"Well I was a simple son of an old adventurer but my adopted father and mother are long gone and my brother is missing." I say as we head further into the labyrinth of the old fortress. Soon we come to a locked room and Belathor walks in front of me.

"I Belathor former king of the Plains command the armory to open. Enter, young man and take what you wish my kingdom can no longer use these artifacts." He says motioning for me to enter.

I enter the armory and I see racks on racks of weapons covered in dust and armor stands decked out to fight giants and dragons. I discard the worn armor and weapons I gathered from the goblins and I am awestruck at the workmanship put into each piece. I feel a pulling sensation in my chest and I wander towards a menagerie of armor. The base is a hunter's green leather with a mixture of steel like scales and plate armor on the main part of the chest. The back of the knees and the armpits are protected by some sort of chainmail.

"Ah, I see you discovered my youngest son's armor that was a gift to him from his dwarf friend. How interesting." Belathor says as he watches me put the armor on.

"It fits like it was made for me." I say as I follow another pulling sensation.

Soon I have a small arsenal I have some connection to a bow that seems to be made out of dark steel with light wood for the handle. I check my new sword which I am told is a gladius used by an ancient tribe known as the Roman. The Iron shield spirals in on itself laying against the vambrace on my left arm.

"So what happens now?" I ask Belathor.

"Well, what do you want to do? Rule as a king live like a pauper?" He asks me.

"I want honor and glory but I also want to protect those who can not protect themselves." I say as I place a crown made of woven steel on my brow.

"A noble pursuit so let's begin on your training." Belathor says as we walk out of the ruined keep.

We walk for several hours through the forests that border the plains and I see several dryads tending to their trees. I give them a slight bow and they wave and giggle at me we head further down the path and I hear someone yelling.

"Give us your valuables or pay with your lives."

I peered through the bushes seeing a wagon surrounded by five or six bandits. I nock an arrow lining a bandits chest with my bow.

*Thwack*

The arrow arcs through the air hitting the bandit near his heart. I move quickly and I take down three more of the bandits before they find me.

"You think you could take us on boy your funeral." The tallest one says in a slightly deep voice.

I tap the shield and it spirals out to its full size as I draw my gladius. I rush towards the bandit closest to me he goes for a horizontal slash which I deflected with my shield as I stab my gladius in between his lower ribs. I kick the dying bandit off and I put up my guard to defend from the last two. I see the one on the right is carrying two short swords and the last one looks like he is wielding a gnarled oak staff. The guy with the dual swords rushes me but I block his first strike with my shield as I kicked his left knee out causing him to fall to his back. I stab my gladius into his chest repeatedly then I move to face the magic user. I notice that he is chanting something and I don't want to know what spell he is casting. I rush towards him smashing my shield into his chest knocking the staff from his hand. He pulls out a curved dagger from the small of his back and gets into a low stance. I faint with a horizontal sword slash which he falls for so I smash my shield into his face breaking his nose. He falls to the ground wailing so to shut him up I jam my gladius into his chest.

After looting the bodies I check the wagon to see that the people inside are okay. Inside there is a family of dwarves a husband and wife with five children.

"You are safe the bandits are no more." I say in a gentle tone.

"A-Are you a hero or something?" The wife asks me.

"No ma'am I just was doing what is right. Where are you guys heading if I may ask?" I say.

"We are nomads looking for a new home son. Where is your family?" The father asks me.

"Long dead except for my adopted brother I haven't been able to find him. If you need a place to stay, me and my friend are starting a new kingdom in the plains." I say as I motion for Belathor to show himself.

As Belathor rises from the ground as a cloud of dark fog shortly taking shape.

"Gaahh a Wraith!" The dwarven father yells in shock.

"Easy mortal I mean no harm, I am helping this here young man raise a kingdom of his own. My name is Belathor former king of the Plains." Belathor says with a nod to the dwarven family.

"B-Belathor! You are the great king of old? There are still legends of you fighting alongside our late king Ironfist against the Lich King." The dwarf says in awe.

"Ah King under the mountain mines no more, tell me what are your names?" Belathor asks them.

"My name is Freyr Stonehill and this is my wife Anrid and my children Aros, Ashild, Bersi & Eske, my Lord." Freyr says pride was clearly seen on his face.

As Belathor talks with Freyr, I look over what I got from the bandits: a few dozen silver coins, ten copper coins, a bronze dagger, the gnarled oak staff, some okay quality short swords (8 of them) and several books on druidic magic al0ng with a few bear pelts. I head back over to the group after I dragged the bodies into the woods for the wolves to feast on.

"Ah Finn back again, these fine dwarf folk decided it is best to help you in setting up your kingdom." Belathor says in a cheerful way.

We travel for three more days before we reach the edge of the old forest. During that time, we meet several more interesting people. First, there was the mason whose name was Jeff. Then, we find the farmer whose lands seemed ever plentiful. Next, we find a cooper whose wagon wheel was broken, and, last, we find a fletcher and a tanner at a small camp.


End file.
